The present invention relates to a door stop device, comprising a blocking mechanism and a guiding arm, one of these two elements being fastened to the opening part of the door, the other element being fastened to the frame of the door, the said blocking mechanism including at least one braking element pressed against at least one braking roller which is kept in contact with the guiding arm, the axle of the said braking roller being allowed to move relatively to the body of the blocking mechanism, within specified limits, the said blocking mechanism also comprising elastic means designed to bring back the said braking roller and braking element in a position where they are pressed against each other, allowing in this way to hold the door open in any stable position.
The invention is within the door stop area with applications more specifically in the area of motor vehicles, buildings of any kind and household appliances.